First battle on Gigantion/Matau defeats Megatron
This is how First battle on Gigantion and Matau defeats Megatron goes in Giant. Menasor: If you lads want to get to the central layer, you just leave it to me. Cyber Key unlocks his drill Menasor: With this extra power, that wall will fall in no time. Quickmix: No! transforms to robot mode Quickmix: Menasor! You have to stop this! You're betraying your own people! Your own culture! And if you don't stop, we have no choice but to stop you ourselves! It won't be pretty, Menasor, so STAND DOWN! see Quickmix and Menasor Quickmix: Menasor! Enough! You have to stop! Menasor: Forget it! Ryan F-Freeman: Listen to Quickmix, Menasor! I am a Prime! transformation sequence Menasor: Just step back, old man! I'm sick of all your daft rules that don't even make any sense! The time for the rules are long gone! They're old and outdated, just like you! We are about to enter a new age and I am going to be the one to lead this planet into it! transforms to a robot Menasor: So, why just I take care of you right now! attacks then Ryan blocks it Ryan F-Freeman: Watch it, bud! Quickmix: Nice one. Cyber Key unlocks his rocket launcher It's time to shut Menasor down! fires and hits Menasor. Metroplex arrives Metroplex: That's enough! What has got into you, Menasor? Ryan F-Freeman: There's nothing to be gained by acting like a bad guy. at the camera Like someone from Maleficent would count. Unknown voice: Actually. There is a lot to be gained. Second unknown voice: Ryvine and I know there is more to Menasor. heroes look to see the Cons and with them, Megatron and Ryvine Ryvine Sparkle: And I could give Menasor and Aku anything they dream of. Crash Bandicoot: Megatron! Ryan F-Freeman: Ryvine! Vector Prime: How is this possible? He couldn't made journey unaided. Ryvine Sparkle: Well, like me, Megatron found a guide. Megatron: What Ryvine said. Ryan F-Freeman: Cut the chatter, Megatron! What do you mean? flys past Ryan then transforms and goes inside Soundwave Soundwave: Ryan's voice What do you mean? Spikewave: Whoa! Jetfire: That sounds just like Prince Ryan Prime! Sari Sumdac: Did you see him, brother? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Iago: Will you cut that out?! Who are you? Soundwave: What up? All you bots and heroes out on the floor. Get ready to rock it. Leobreaker: You call it cutting it out? Aku: Calm down, Danny bot. His name is Soundwave and Thunderblast told me he spins like the sun. Soundwave Introduce yourself, buddy. Soundwave: I let my skills speak for me. Codylight Sparkle: Who invite those clowns and that Samurai Jack character anyhow? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Megatron. You and Ryvine tricked that funny bot to joining you, just like Linda Ryan fooled him in his movie? Ryvine Sparkle: Ha! I am giving him a chance to improve his world. Unlike you and Spikewave and Codylight Sparkle from Equestria. Menasor: That's right! If you stand in the way of progress, you're going extinct! attacks Evac but he blocks his attack and jumps out of the way Ryan Tokisaki: I think we do this, Date-A-Live style! Spikewave: You got a date with justice, Soundwave! Soundwave: Looks like it's time to drop some science on you all. Ryan F-Freeman: Leobreaker. Maybe we can link up. Ready? Leobreaker: Right, Ryan. Matrix and Keyblade glows then his right arm retracts and his super Mode Jet pack flies off Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Leo. I think we can fight the Cons with the power we have. transforms into an arm Leobreaker: That is right, Ryan. And I haven't met Ryashi before. Ryan F-Freeman: I met him on that time travel thing. So, he is an Autobot. Leobreaker: Wow. I hope we can do it. links up to Ryan's body and his Super Mode jetpack comes on Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: I know. But, when we save the universe we go to Paris. hand appears and Ryan does a pose Ryan F-Freeman: Savage Claw Mode! gasps in amazement Ryan F-Freeman: Like it, Meg? Meg Griffin: Yes, Ryan. Go beat Megatron with Matau and make Primus and Celestia proud. turns to face Megatron Ryan F-Freeman: I will take you on, Megatron. The armor of Ryvine's mentor, Unicron against my Matrix of Leadership. Your power against my own. Leobreaker against Nemesis Breaker. You against me. Megatron: Then let this be our first battle field. Matau T. Monkey: That's a line? scoff Master Ryan and I can take you on! Megatron: It's on, Matau! Nemesis Breaker! To me! Breaker transforms to an arm Megatron: You think Ryan refuse to tell me and my pet about OpThomas Prime, you are wrong! I'll make Twilight angry at Ryan for being a better Prime then her! arm retracts and Nemesis links up. A hand appears Twilight Sparkle: What? I'm a Princess. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't listen to him. I got this. HOOOOO!! at Megatron summons his Wayward Wind Keyblade and Megatron starts fighting Wing Saber: Trial by fire!!!! Ranyx: No. He is fighting Megatron, Wing Saber. Could you link up with Optimus to Sonic Wing Mode. So Soundwave can take the express train to Loserville! Optimus Prime: Oh please. The express train to Loserville? Ranyx: Can you please lighten up, Prime? and Wing Saber link up to form Sonic Wing Mode Xgem: Soundwave, when Ranyx and Prime done with you, the sound will be coming from you is your voice begging for mercy! her Keyblade Soundwave: Big talk. hit by Ranyx and Xgem Let's see you can back it up, Meg. Xgem: It's Xgem! I'm her Nobody! hits Soundwave on the head with his Keyblade swings his Keyblade and hits Menasor and Ransack Sci-Ryan: Wow. This Keyblade is good. No wonder I can fight Cons with it. Ryvine fights Crumplezone then sees Scourge charging towards him Scourge: The bigger they are, the harder they fall! Bertram T. Monkey: and grabs Scourge Even little guys like you fall pretty hard. Now, let see how well you fly! Scourge into the air Crash Bandicoot: Cool one, Bertram. his Keyblade Let me put the fire in your heart. at Cortex and Ransack Vortech sees Ryan and gets angry Lord Vortech: You are suppose to be MY NEW BODY!!! fights Vortech then Trentech fires at Vortech banishing him to the prison of Time Trentech: No one can have Ryan as a vessel. defeats and banishes Trentech Thundercracker: I think Ryan is a Prime who wants power. spins With my new move, I'll smash you to bits. hit by a beam Oh. Who left this steel beam there? Ryan F-Freeman: out Leobreaker's whip and makes some Karate noises then hits Megatron with his whip and Keyblade Matau T. Monkey: Wow. Sean Ryan: I guess I need to know about the thing called Martal arts. Ryan Tokisaki: Don't worry. I know a thing or to about Kung Fu, karate, judo, kendo, tai qwan do, anything-you-can do and quotation marks with his fingers'' tai chi''? Evil Anna: Wow. Does it come with egg fried rice? Oisin Ryan: Kuryan? Can you beat Ransack up? grabs Ransack and throws him at a wall before posing Ryan Tokisaki: Yes, Oisin. Connor Lacey could see me now. whips Megatron Megatron: Ouch! I do know one weakness for that giant friend of yours. His legs. Ryan F-Freeman: Matau and I can beat you. Cyber Key unlocks his claws Megatron: Bring it on, Ryan and Matau. Bring it on! Breaker's Cyber Key unlocks his claws Matau T. Monkey: I say two can play that game. Cyber Key Power! Cyber Key unlocks Optimus' ion blaster and Keyblade and Megatron get out their auras and charge towards each other. They clash claws and a flash of light happens. When it fades, Ryan and Megatron are laying on the ground Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Darn you, Megatron. You played Optimus like a piano! Megatron: laughs Matau T. Monkey: You think that's funny? gets up Megatron: You stupid chimp. Looks like your master's and my powers are matched. That is why he risks nothing! Matau T. Monkey: I know that my friends are my power! That is why I risk nothing for power and the Magic of Friendship! Megatron: laughs You crack me up, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Let us see if you think THIS is funny! at Megatron Megtron: You're on, Matau! clash weapons and Ryan gets up Sari Sumdac: You ok, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Seems Matau have power when he absorb the spark power of Primus. Just like Optimus and Evil me absorbed the power of Unicron. Ryan takes a photo of his camera then Ryan fights Megatron Meg Griffin: I don't know about female cons like you, but, I am betting on Ryan and Matau. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Oh. You're so smart, Meg. Crashjack: Thunderblast? You're betting on Ryan as well? Thunderblast: Well. You know what they say. If you can't beat them, join them. Should I Join the Autobots sometime? Emmy Pie: Yeah. In an another adventure where you got redeemed for unknown reasons why Crashjack likes Princess Clara so much. Snow Cat: Makes sense. punches Megatron and Matau whacks Megatron on the head with the Keyblades Matau T. Monkey: Metroplex! Give me your axe! Metroplex: Here, lad! catches it and he tries to lift it laughs Megatron: Think you can lift this. I will help you! is about to attack when Matau lifts the axe up in the air Matau T. Monkey: You are not the only one who can absorb some power! Cyber Key unlocks his axe Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Megatron: Oh. You do know this. But, you think to beat me with an axe. Matau T. Monkey: I could give a home run... for Ashi!! Megatron: If you keep asking for it, I'll keep giving it! and Ryan charge at Megatron Megatron: This ends now! Matau T. Monkey: This is from me and Starscream! Ryan F-Freeman: In the name of Primus! clash and Megatron is defeated Matau T. Monkey: You have been avenged for what Megatron did, Starscream. Ryan F-Freeman: We did it. We finally defeated Megatron! Breaker fades away Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. sees Codylight fighting Ryvine then Ryvine gets thrown on the floor Matau T. Monkey: Finish him off, Prime! Princess Clara: Do it now! picks up his Keyblade and points it at Ryvine. Ryvine notices a gun Ryvine Sparkle: No more, Prince Codylight Prime! Give this Trixicon mercy! I'm begging you! Codylight Sparkle: You, brother of Twivine without mercy now begging for it? I thought you are trained with the Trix. grabs the gun Cody Fairbrother: No you don't, Ryvine. Ryvine Codylight Sparkle: Out of the way, Cody! holds Cody and shoots Codylight Ryvibe Sparkle: Fall! Fall before me and Aku! continues shooting then Codylight falls down. Ryvine tosses Cody aside then walks toward Codylight with his Keyblade in hand Ryvine Sparkle: I would have waited a long time for this. It's over, Prime-Prince. breaths in and out, notices Ryvine and swings his Keyblade at him like a golf club Codylight Sparkle: Never! gets flung into the air. Twivine tries to catch Ryvine and they get knocked down Codylight Sparkle: Ow. on his knees Twilight Sparkle: Codylight? Cody Fairbrother: Forgive me. Codylight Sparkle: I accept. coughs Where is Red Alert? Ryan F-Freeman: He is here, Codylight. Let me get you fixed up. Ryvine and Megatron Clover Lacey: You feel okay, Lord Ryvine and Lord Megatron? Cortex kicks Megatron Nurse Nancy Cortex: Megatrain and Bertatron. Transform and get us out of here while the Cons escort Megatron. Ryvine Sparkle: Uhh... Don't leave me, Icy and Dr. Cortex. Icy: We're here for you. helps Ryvine up. Megatrain transforms to train mode and cuffs off. Thunderblast blows a kiss to Ryan and runs off. Cortex escorts Ryvine while Icy escorts Twivine. To our heroes Sari Sumdac: The Decepticons are retreating! Ryan F-Freeman: We did it, sis. Bertram T. Monkey: My twin brother turned the tide. his Dalek blasters at the Cons and Twivine board Bertatron while Ryvine and Cortex board Megatrain followed by Linda Linda Ryan: Megatrain! Take off! Megatrain: Right. Soundwave: Oh. Uhh. We'll be right back after a pit stop! Stay tuned! blasts off in jet mode while the Cons follow Snow Cat: Oh, Ryan. You are so brave. Demolisher: You too, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Thanks. I defeated Megatron for Starscream. And if he's alive, I'll connect him with this. at his Element of Harmony Nightfall Twinkle: You got an Element of Harmony? How did you get it? Matau T. Monkey: When I helped Starscream get Earth's Cyber Planet Key, I guess along with the power I absorbed, I got a power unlike Aku's. The Power of Friendship. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Matau. I guess Codylight know that friendship is the true power. Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Master Ryan. Thomas: Well done, Ryan! Ranyx: We did it, Xgem. We beaten the Cons! Xgem: Yeah. Conaria You think Ryan is a Prime like Optimus, right? Conaria Lacey: I guess so, Xgem. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes